


Black Sheep

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Yaoi [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Hiashi is nice, Homophobia, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Yaoi, clan war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Baa baa black sheep have you any wool, my beloved is cold and I want to knit a scarve . Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool ? It's cold outside and I have no where to go, Baa baa black sheep have you any wool for this in love struck fool .





	1. Chapter 1

_Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool ?_

' Yes sir yes sir three bags full ! ' Shouted a small girl as she holds her older cousins hand, both children were walking home after playing in the park .

' One for my master ...' The small girl pointed a finger up .' One for my lady ...' As she points 2 fingers . ' No Hinata one for my dame . '

' Dame ... Okay ! ' She smiled back at him, he smiles at her too .

Suddenly they heard some screaming and saw a group men fighting . ' Big Brother Neji ... '

' Don't worry Hinata ..' He holds tightly her hand as both walked at the other side, avoiding the fight trying not too look .' He is hurt ...' Hinata whimpered as she starts to cry .'

Don't cry .. ' Neji wanted to curse but he was only 10, so he will not curse he tried to get Hinata's attention .

But his eyes looked at the young man who gets beaten .

' You damn Uchiha ! ' Cursed a man as he kicked him . ' Why can't you rot in hell like the rest ! '

The man just lay there on the ground, not hitting back not kicking back . Neji don't understand why he don't defend himself .

Hinata's cries let him remember where he was, and who was with him . He wanted to stop those men only because what they were doing was cruel, and Hinata don't have to witness those things .

But two hands grabbed him and Hinata .' Come quick .' She said .' No that man ...'

' Don't worry .' She says as she tugs them away, Neji looked at the man and saw an other man kicking the others away .' Hatake move it ! '

' Don't think so .' Neji knows him that was Hatake Kakashi, the 15 year old student of the hogake Namikaze Minato .' Don't think I will tell on you ! ' 

' Kakashi don't ...' The Uchiha got up tiredly .

Neji did not see where this was going, because the woman took them elsewhere .

' Why did they do that ...' Hinata asked quietly .' Because some people are mean, and want to hurt others . Don't be scared .' The woman said with a kind smile, she took Hinata in her arms . ' Come I bring you both home .'

' I can walk ourselves home ! ' Neji said with an angry voice trying to get Hinata back .' Those men saw you kids, it's best for now I walk you home .' 

' But then I will get in trouble ! ' It was true the elders always looking for a way to punish him .' I will explain the situation to your clan head, I think he will understand .'

As they walked off Neji pouting, while the woman who was named Rin was comforting a crying Hinata . They got home fast to Neji's disliking .

' Who are you ! ' Asked a branch Hyuga as he walked to them, he narrowed his eyes as he saw a crying Hinata in Rin's arms .' Where is your clan head I want to explain why I brought the kids home . '

' Neji what happened .' Asked the man with a worried voice as he grabbed Neji .' Don't tell me you ..'

' They are not in trouble sir .' Rin said calming the Hyuga .' Please where is your clan head .'

' I am here .' Said Hiashi as he stepped outside the house .' Hiashi-sama ! ' 

' Aoki .' The man nodded at him and looked at her .' Nohara Rin .. Correct ? '

' Yes .' 

' Why is my daughter crying in your arms .'

' There was a fight on the streets, those men noticed the children too and I took them away quickly to protect them . My partners are now dealling with them .'

' Hatake ... And Uchiha .'

' Yes Kakashi and Obito .'

Neji looked up he know that name, even though he never saw the person himself .

 _So that's Uchiha Obito ._ ' He better not have touched the chi ...'

' If you also declare Obito as a villian, then you have my goodbye sir .' Rin let Hinata down gently and walked off without looking back .' Don't you talk to Hiashi-sama like that !

' Said Aoki as he wanted to go after her .' Leave her Aoki, I was being rude ... '

He grabbed Hinata's hand and looked at Neji .' You have a day off boy, I see you tomorrow .' Neji nodded as he and Aoki bowed to Hiashi as he left with his daughter .' Bye big brother Neji .' Hinata waved with a tiny smile, Neji waved back at her .

As the two left Aoki looked at Neji .' Is there anything else I should know .'

Neji shook his head .' Go take a bath boy, I let your father know you are home .'

As Neji walked to the bathhouse of the Hyuga clan, he thought of the Uchiha who got beaten .

_I wonder why they hurt him ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Neji could hardly sleep that night, he turned and turned around . He stepped out of his bed with frustration, and decided to go the gardens .

He was not alone for long in the cold garden, as his father was suddenly next to him . ' Neji ? '

' Dad ...' 

Hizashi felt something wrong with his son, and decided to sit next to him .' Everything okay ? '

' Not really ...'

' I have been told you had a rough day .'

' Not really ... The other kid had it worse .. '

Hizashi was quiet as Neji watched the stars .' You mean the Uchiha kid ? Uchiha Obito .. '

' Yes him .' Neji turned to his father .' Why did they hurt him ? It was not fair and they kept kicking him, Hinata-sama also saw it .'

' Poor girl ...' He held Neji close to him .' Sorry you both had to see it .'

' Why did they do it dad .'

' I ... I really don't have an answer why they did what they did, sometimes people just want to blame others and hurt them to make themselves feel better .'

' His friends saved him ... It's like it happen every day ...'

' You really paid attention Neji, I am surprised .. '

Neji blushed a bit and frowned as he looked away .' I ... I think it's wrong ..'

' And it is if you want other people their kindess, them you must give kindness in return understand .'

Neji looked confused _does it mean dad wants me to be his friend ... I am not good making friends at all !_ As Neji wants to voice that out his father stood up and pulled him up .' Come on it's time to sleep .'

' But ...'

' No buts Neji it's late and you're still young, and look at me I am old I need sleep .'

Neji laughed .' You are not that old ! '

Both laughed as they walked to their rooms .

It was the last night they laughed with each other .

( **5 years later** ) 

' Neji there you are ! ' Lee said as he jumped / run to his friend .' Why are you late ! I felt like a worried mother ! '

' Lee leave him ..' Tenten sighs as she walked with slow steps to them .' Go take a hike Lee .' Neji said with he regrets as Lee pulled him to his chest .' Yeah let's all go hiking ! '

' No ! ' The other two screamed Lee pouted as he mutters how lazy everyone is lately .

' Why do we have to go, to Hatake's house again ? ' Neji asked as they starting walking to the house .' He is moving .. Again it seems .' Tenten answered Neji raised a eyebrow .' Again ? '

' Gai-sensei said he moved 12 times already ! ' Lee shouted as he started to walk on his hands, he made a disgusting face as he saw poop .' Ew ...' He avoided with grace .

' You such a girl .' 

' Takes one to know ...' Lee whispered .' What was that Lee ? ' Tenten glared with demon eyes Lee started to run on his hands still with Tenten behind him .

Neji also starts to run because he doens't know where this Hatake lives, and Gai-sensei can be emotional .' I just wanna go home .' _And take a real mission !_

The three were quick there with Lee sporting a black eye .' Lee ! My boy what happened ! ' Gai screamed as he saw his _favorite_ student's face .

Lee squaked as he saw Tenten's glare .' I fell ! ' He added quickly .

Neji sighs as he crossed his arms and stared behind Gai, as a person walked out with silver hair and a man with black hair .' Finally you are here .' The man with black hair said .

' Mah mah Obito don't be mean ...' The other said with a smile .' They are just hopeless .' 

The three sweatdropped at the silver haired man .' You such a brute my friend ! ' Gai laughed as the other laughed .' Who is that ? ' Neji whispered to Tenten .' That's Hatake Kakashi ... ' 

Neji nodded and then stared at Obito, _he looks familliar ..._

' Why are you looking at me like that ? ' Obito frowned at Neji who blushed looked away .' Sorry ...'

' Come let's go ! ' Gai pushed the three inside the house .' Lee and Neji you help upstairs with Obito, Tenten Rin is already is in the kitchen you can help her ! '

' The kitchen ? ' Tenten looked pissed .' No no I don't mean it like that ! ' Gai screamed .

Neji just walked up without waiting for the other two, they followed soon as Gai was screaming apologies to Tenten .

' Lee ...' Obito said Lee turned to him quick .' Yes sir ! '

Obito looked unimpressed .' You can start in that room .' He pointed .' Yes sir ! '

And he was gone leaving Neji with Obito, who stared back at him making Neji nervous .' You are that kid ... From that .. Hyuuga clan right ? '

' Yes .... I am the son of the head clans twin brother, my name is ...'

' Save it ... I know your name .'

' Oh ...'

Obito looked around .' We can start here .' As he walked in the room without waiting for Neji .

 _This will be harder then I thought ... Why am I nervous ?_

Neji did not look at Obito as he walked in, so he did not see the interest the Uchiha showed in his eyes .


End file.
